How Far Would You Go?
by I.Plead.Ignorance
Summary: How far would you go to attain the love of your life when you messed up so horribly? Would you go as far as babysitting brats? Or perhaps dancing at a gay strip club? Even then, nothing is definate and love has a tendency to wander... Gaara/Sakura
1. Doughy Situations

**Hello and welcome to a spin off from: **To Mend A Broken Soul**. You don't have to read the story, but it might help to lessen confusion!**

**This story is a GaaraXSakura fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: tell me what you think about this so far, please! I want this to be as good as the fic it's coming off from. **

_WARNING: Contains lemon!_

**Now onward ho!**

* * *

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she wove her way around the kitchen finding various ingredients and mixing them up before placing them in various bowls or pans were they would be cooked or cooled.

She smiled happily pausing only to whiff the wonderful smells fermenting from the oven and stove. _Now all I need is to finish the bread dough and pop it into the cooker._

She walked over to where a lone metal bowl sat in the middle of the granite-counter island. The dough was done rising now all she needed to do was kneed it. Grabbing a handful of flour, she covered her hands and the top of the dough and began the time consuming task of kneading the dough into perfection.

Why was she doing all of this? You may ask. Well the answer was quite simple; her fiancée had a very stressful week trying to appease relations with Cloud village and hadn't come home in days refusing even her most…erotic promises. Sure she felt put out, tossed to the side, ignored, any women would naturally and sure she was pissed at him and refused to visit him by burying herself in work and teaching…but a woman can atone for her iciness by cooking a five-course dinner for two couldn't she?

She sighed, having a particularly hard time kneading a spot in the dough and in mild irritation stopped to blow a stray strand of her pink hair out of her face. It seemed the messy bun she put her hair in hours ago was relenting its hold and she couldn't adjust it now that she was nearly elbow deep in dough.

She was so set on making the perfect dinner that she failed to realize there was a certain person at the kitchen doorway softly smiling at her while she silently cursed the dough to hell.

* * *

Gaara couldn't help but smile at Sakura's flustered appearance. She looked completely cute wearing her blue apron and a simple cotton-button up top and tight black jeans. Looking at her simply put his mind at ease-he hadn't seen her for a whole week and he terribly missed her touch and simply seductive voice. He couldn't recall the last time they were intimate…well actually he could.

He blushed.

_It was over two months ago_ he cringed _had it been that long?_

Shukaku snorted **Yeah you guys didn't even have sex after the whole office ordeal.**

Gaara smirked at the memory

_The day after their first intimate experience was rather awkward for the both of them yet serene at the same time. They truly loved one another and what they did last night only made their love stronger._

_A beeping noise followed by an audible click resounded the room and awoke the couple from their embrace and Gaara looked towards his cherry blossom with an evil glint, _

"_What are you thinking Gaara-kun?" Sakura finished putting on her clothes and cocked her head to the side in mild curiosity._

"_I think a little payback is in order"_

"_You mean your siblings?" She questioned, "but they were responsible to putting us together"_

_Gaara walked to the door and turned the knob, "I'll keep that in mind" with that said, he disappeared down the hall with his sand swirling about him._

_Sakura merely sighed at his childish behavior before letting a small smile grace her lips, he did look cute this morning._

_Gaara appeared before Kankurou's apartment door and lightly tapped on the door, betraying the anger he harvested. _

_The door opened revealing Ajax with only a towel draped loosely over his waist and water dripping from his black hair._

"_Gaara-"_

_Gaara pushed Ajax aside and slammed the door on him. Ajax began pounding the door with flushed cheeks as numerous cat-calls echoed the area, 'how embarrassing' he thought._

_Kankurou's voice sounded from the living room, _

"_Who was it Ajax?"_

"_Me" came the cold voice that froze Kankurou to the spot. Slowly the older sibling turned around to face his wrathful younger brother,_

"_Gaara! Fancy meeting you here! Ehehe" he rubbed the back of his head while trying to be discrete when he began to back up._

"_You locked me in a room, knowing that once I got out I would kill you right?"_

"_Well see I was meaning well" 'Temari be happy I'm not telling him you were in on this!'_

_Gaara's sand trapped Kankurou from the neck down, "well then dear brother" a malicious smirk adorned Gaara's face, "I am meaning well when I do this."_

Gaara was knocked from his recollection when a strangled grunt came from her mouth. She was still having a hard time with the dough.

**Then let's help her!** Shukaku grinned and Gaara couldn't help but agree to help this delectable flower.

His gate was slow and powerful in its stealthy manner. The tiles beneath his feet were cool to the touch while his body was burning with pent up desire. To his satisfaction, his little cherry blossom was too occupied with the unruly dough to notice him standing behind her. Leisurely, he lent his head in, next to her ear and began to breathe on it and in a husky tone he whispered,

"It looks like you need help."

Sakura froze from the sudden contact and nearly melted at his provocative tone. For the past week she desired for his fiery touch on her wanting skin…The mingling of their erratic breaths as their rhythm was established; the contended feeling that overcame their bodies as he possessively and lovingly held her close; sweat-slicked skin against sweat-slicked skin.

She was brought back to reality when his strong hands covered her dough-covered ones and began kneading the dough in sync with her. His body tightly pressed her into the edge of the counter. His fingers interlocked with hers as the dough melded to their touch.

Sakura allowed the euphoria to encase her and forgot about the dough and instead focused on Gaara's masculine touch.

Gaara's breathing became heavy with each press into the dough. And without much thought, he pressed his pelvis into her with every squeeze and became satisfied when her breathing became erratic as well.

She leaned her head against his shoulder allowing a moan to escape her parted lips her doughy hands soon abandoned their previous task and trailed up Gaara's arms-tracing every bulge from the muscles presented to her. She held back a shudder when his cold lips began caressing her shoulder and neck, laying butterfly kisses wherever her skin was exposed.

He too abandoned the dough and slowly trailed his skillful hands up her sides only stopping to cup her breasts relishing in the feel of soft, tangible flesh. His hands, despite the purrs emitting from his lover, abandoned their post and began to slowly, almost teasingly, unbuttoning her shirt. Sakura, in a rush to feel his hot skin on hers, tried to help him in this task. Her fingers, still covered in dough, had a hard time with the buttons and in her haste, used her abnormal strength to pull her top apart with the buttons flying heedlessly everywhere.

Gaara let a low chuckle escape his wet lips as he submitted to her demands. What he didn't count on was Sakura turning around and forcing him back onto the table. Plates and silverware were soon swept off the top and fell to the floor with resounding clangs but the two were in their own lust-filled world and pay no heed to what was happening about them.

Her doughy hands wove their way through his hair while his remained on her curvy hips. She lent down and captured his lips in a blissful kiss, nibbling and suckling his lower lip.

Gaara groaned beneath her when she entered his mouth with her wet appendage and began exploring. He loved the way she took control, and secretly loved how she made him feel as the submissive one.

Soon enough their clothes were captured within the kitchen, strewn about everywhere while two bodies molded together perfectly in blissful euphoria. Their grunts and groans echoed the empty apartment while the table beneath Gaara moved every time Sakura slammed down onto Gaara's member while he gripped the edges trying to get enough stability to leverage into her sheathing warmth. Their breaths were erratic as flesh met flesh in the most intimate place. Hands roamed their lovers body loving the texture and sweat beneath their palms.

It was not long that Sakura came, her inner walls tugging Gaara deeper into her core as if trying to milk him. And with one final, exhausted thrust, Gaara spilled into her while calling her name.

The two lay there on the table, still connected, trying to level out their heavy breathing. Gaara ran his hands through her hair lovingly, his eyes closed in contentment. Kami did he love her.

Then a foul smell knocked the two from their loving caresses and Sakura immediately shot up, much to Gaara's dismay,

"OH NO THE DINNER!" She immediately ran over to the oven and opened the door. Black smoke escaped its confines and she began coughing, "damnit!" she used the pot holders to remove the charred dinner and threw them down in anger, "I wanted to make a nice dinner, now what are we going to eat?!"

Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek affectionately. A small smirk came over his face as something caught his eyes,

"We could always have bread."

Sakura giggled and turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, "we could but most of the dough is on us."

"Mmm." He licked her ear were some dough was and tightened his grip, "It tastes better like this."

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? I really need input because I'm really hesitant about posting a spin-off because I don't want to let you guys down!**

**Reviews are wonderful!**


	2. Unpleasant Musings

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto!!!!**

**Warning: MalexMale pairing (not a lime or lemon)**

* * *

Bright beaming rays of early morning sunshine filtered through the quiet room while a pink haired kuniochi lightly slumbered on the king-sized mattress fit for a kage. Her right arm hung loosely over the edge while the other one was under a drool-covered pillow with sheets askew everywhere but on her prone form. 

Slightly she shifted, relishing on the warmth the rays brought her, yet cursing it all the same as it annoyingly cast its glow upon her face-and more importantly-her eyes.

After a few minutes of shifting, the woman finally huffed in annoyance and slowly raised herself off the bed using her arms. Sleepily she turned her head in the opposite direction of the window and frowned with the sight she met.

The space next to her was empty.

Sakura twisted around towards her edge of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom where her early morning crabbiness only escalated.

She reached for her toothbrush only to find that it had been used earlier that morning and wasn't rid of the toothpaste previously used. Finding it rather disgusting that Gaara used her tooth brush-as much as she cared for him, she believed personal hygiene should remain _personal-_she tossed the toothbrush in the trash can and continued towards the shower where she made sure the water was extra hot.

As she stepped in, she slowly permitted herself to relax but as she closed her eyes, a vision of an empty bed assaulted her mind and no matter how hard she willed it away, it would stay.

She let out a depressed sigh as she mulled over thoughts that she recently ignored. Thoughts that involved always waking up in bed alone after a passionate night. The loss of companionship as she had no one to wake up to and lay butterfly kisses on. There were so many things that Sakura found increasingly hard to ignore all of which pointed to the declination of her relationship with Gaara.

Don't get the kuniochi wrong, she loved him more than anything in this world…but he's pulling a Sasuke. Gaara is becoming ever more consumed in his work, less romantic be it in the bed or elsewhere.

She snorted. If she recalled correctly, they _never_ went on a date. In fact, if she had to conclude anything, their relationship was purely sexual if not one-sided. Did Gaara mistaken merely sexual thoughts with that of love and thereby is now realizing he doesn't love her anymore? After all; he has been avoiding her-at least she assumed he was. But then again, being a Kazekage is less than easy?

Even so, Gaara always found time to pursue her so why couldn't he set aside time to a simple dinner date or a midnight stroll around Suna? Sakura wasn't one for fancy dates but like any other female, appreciated the effort a guy went through to make being together enjoyable and romantic-two of which severely lacked lately.

Done with her shower, she turned off the faucets and stepped out with a towel around her curvy figure. She was even more displeased than before she took the shower and silently willed for something to take her frustrations out on.

A placated smirk came across her face as she felt another, unfamiliar presence enter her room and took a few kunai from her medicine cabinet. Whoever it was, surely will wish that he/she would've knocked first.

* * *

Ajax whistled a cheerful tune as he did this week's grocery run. Kankurou was supposed to do it this week but since he's been away on some sort of mission, Ajax took it upon himself to restock the cabinets with delectable foodstuffs of all kinds. 

He cheerfully smiled at the old, weathered-looking lady who was running the fruit stand,

"Danna-san, do you have any strawberries?"

The old lady gave him a tooth-less smile and wet her gums, "They're not in season, come back next month and we'll have a lot coming from Konoha."

He gave the lady a nod and purchased a few handfuls of cherries and left a little tip. He loved that woman as a grandchild would and increasingly felt bad seeing her try to pull her cart around Suna and often he would help her out, though she will often refuse before grudgingly giving up. Of course she would try to pay him but Ajax and she decided that a basket of assorted fruit was thanks enough. Ajax made a mental note to come by early in the evening to help her pack up. Ever since her husband died, she had been running the stand and, being barren, had no children to help out. So, in a way, he was like the son she never had and she, the grandmother (or relative for that matter) that he never had as well.

Ajax's mind then wondered towards his boyfriend and couldn't help the bright smile that shinned upon his face. Kankurou was coming home after a two-week mission and he had fitful nights rest without him.

In the mean time, he had plenty of things to occupy his time with. Such as being a specialized medi-nin concerning brain trauma and he loved every second of it. Truth be told, he was approached by Gaara to help interrogate a few missing nins but declined most of the time. A few occasions though, he found himself roped into interrogations where he forced himself through a person's mind and in some cases had to weaken the mind through many means in order to attain information critically needed in order to keep Suna safe. For the most part, he'd rather not dwell on such things.

So lost in his musings, Ajax ran into someone and was perplexed at who would be out at such an ungodly hour and smiled upon the person who's scent he immediately recognized.

"Kankurou-kun, you were not supposed to be here until supper" he gave a little pout at his lover and held up a basket full of fruit, "I was hoping to prepare a special dinner."

Kankurou smiled and took a stemmed cherry. Slowly he traced it on Ajax's lips before pulling it into his own mouth where he began to suck on it all the while commanding Ajax to tortuously, almost jealously watch the display. A little groan followed by a thin trail of red cherry juice lazily made its way from Kankurou and Ajax clenched his fists, all too aware that they were in public and many passerby's wouldn't like what he felt like doing to Kankurou.

Kankurou pulled the stem and licked his lips,

"Dinner can wait" his husky voice fanned Ajax's cheek and he blushed at the close proximity. An amused chuckle came from Kankurou as he barely skimmed his lips over Ajax's cheek. "Still innocent as ever" he mused, fully pulling away from him, "After so many sleepless nights, you think you would be more bold. But that's what I love about you."

Ajax's blush deepened upon hearing Kankurou's confession, "You do?"

"Yeah."

Just as Ajax was going to respond, Gaara appeared before the two and Kankurou immediately straightened up.

"Long time no see!" Noticing the irritated look Kankurou rolled his eyes, "Please don't be too excited to see your brother."

"She's not here!"

"Who?"

"Sakura! She's not in the hospital either."

Ajax, feeling a little bit protective of Sakura responded, "What about the training grounds?"

"She's not there either." He growled with his anger ever escalating.

"Then she's at the park." Ajax concluded. "She's been going there for a while. I think she's homesick or something because she's not smiling as much as she used to."

"What do you mean? She's perfectly happy."

Gaara turned to Kankurou for some support but he waved his hands in front of him, "Don't look at me! I was gone!"

"Well it could be me since I've been lonely; it's only natural for the brain to make others appear in the same state."

_Bull crap_ Kankurou knew when Ajax was lying and this was one of his most unbelievable-

"Hn" Gaara then allowed his sand to encase him and then disappeared along with it.

Kankurou turned to his partner,

"You were lying."

Ajax, in favor of changing the atmosphere, smiled,

"If I admit to it will I get punished?"

* * *

**(sighs) I like this paring with Ajax and Kankurou only because I see tremendous humor possibilities with them along with awkward moments. That and Ajax reminds me of my friend!**

**So what do you guys think? Apperently there's this ever growing rift between Gaara and Sakura...will Sakura try to tell him or will she let the distance become bigger?**

**Also, where is Sakura? Did the unknown person take her?**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. The Great Mistake

So my break was good. I'm sorry about leaving you like that, but I needed to do some soul searching and I think I've found what I was looking for. If you want a full explanation, please refer to my FF account and at the bottom it will explain my ill behavior.

Thank you for being understanding readers and to those whom I have "disappointed" well…just read my account and perhaps you'll see where I'm coming from.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…or Gaara (snaps fingers)**

**

* * *

**

**0o0**

The Great Mistake

**0o0**

**

* * *

**

Gaara appeared in the park and immediately sensed her presence towards the swing sets. His heart was pounding and quickly made his way towards her.

**You gotta keep a better eye on your mate!**

_Shut up._

**No I mean it you dunce! Though we did claim her as ours, what makes you think no one will come after her?**

_They can't though, so we have nothing-_

**Do you not even know what's happening? **Shukaku growled in irritation **You don't do you? Out of all the morons I had to be stuck in, it had to be this one!**

_Shut up!_ Gaara's anger was quickly spiking and Shukaku decided to take his leave, only scarcely muttering insults beneath his breath.

By the time Gaara spotted Sakura, he was irate and immediately went to grab her wrist when she pulled away…that only irked him more.

"Where were you?" He growled.

Sakura knew how to quell his anger and chastely kissed him on the lips. Jade orbs clashed with pale green and she gave a small smile,

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Hn."

Sakura went to grab his hand but he pulled his hand away as a small protest to show how angry he still was. Sakura's smile disappeared from her face and she quickly pocketed her hands. She angled her head up to look further down the path rather than Gaara.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura broke it with a deep sigh,

"Gaara, I-do you love me?"

Gaara gave her an incredulous stare which made her feel even more inferior. "What kind of question is that?"

"A kind of question that needs answers" she snapped back, still avoiding eye contact.

"I do love you."

"Then why did you hesitate?" Her voice was calm and quiet, "Someone who truly loves someone would answer it without hesitation, without having to ask what they mean."

"You're being stupid Sakura…"

"Am I?" She tilted her head to look at the sky, "For some reason I don't feel like I am Gaara. We hardly spend any time with each other and when we are, we're having sex and after…you're gone."

"I'm kazekage-"

"You never used that when I first came here. It seemed as though you had all the time in the world. Gaara, we haven't been on one date, muchless go anywhere together, and we're always off doing our own things."

"I don't need to take you out on dates, you're mine."

"So now I'm property?!"

Gaara let out an agitated growl, "Whatever thing you're going through, get over it Sakura. You're mine and I'm yours. We're mates-"

"What if I don't want to be anymore?" Her voice came out in a meek whisper but he caught it clearly, "I want a relationship Gaara that's based on more than physical attraction. I want to feel special when a guy takes me out on dates…like I'm worth the trouble. I want to lie in his arms for hours and wake up to him, not an empty bedside."

Gaara gave a contemptuous snort, "You shouldn't need to feel like that. I love you, isn't that enough?"

Sakura rounded on Gaara and smacked him, "You insensitive jerk! There's more to love than saying it!"

"I wasn't taught to love!" He yelled in defense.

"Love is not something to be taught but to experience Gaara, and if you truly loved me you would've done some of those things because you wanted to not because you feel obligated." Tears streamed down Sakura's face, "You're just like Sasuke."

Gaara forcefully grabbed her and yanked her into him, "Don't you DARE compare me to that imbecile."

Sakura pulled away and turned her back to him, "I'm leaving for Konoha tomorrow. All the medics have been taught and Ajax will teach the new batch."

"You're not going anywhere, you're my mate!"

"I can go wherever I damn well please Gaara, and if I actually had a ring, I would've thrown it at you right now, because I deserve more." She began to walk off before stopping, "Naruto came by earlier this morning…he's in your office."

**You fucked up big time kit. If your mate is not happy then the mark will gradually fade, which means another male can claim her.**

_I thought you said the mark was permanent!_

**Sure if both of you are happy then it will stay on forever. But this is a…what you humans call, divorce. You still have time to reclaim her but you have to work your ass off if you truly love her.**

_I don't need to do anything because she will come back._

**You either work your ass off to prove you're worthy of her or your ass will be cold at night without her…forever. The question here is kit, is she worth it?**

_She will come back to me._

**Fine don't listen to me, but once you're an old man and you're drooling in a rocking chair ALONE don't blame me because this is your fuck up and I refuse to even acknowledge you until you get your shit together.**

Gaara realized he was standing in the middle of the pathway for a good part of the hour and little kids were eyeing the stoic man.

"Sir?" One little kid poked him and barely gave the kid a glance, "Your lady friend got away." The kid then ran off to join the other kids in the sandbox and the only thought that came across his mind was,

_Let's hope it's only temporary._

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha compound and began his trek towards the Hokage tower. He has been in Konoha for three months and still no one would tell him where Sakura was, not even the shy Hinata when he caught her taking care of the plants in Sakura's apartment. Whatever she was doing could possibly be dangerous if the mission went on this long. 

He shrugged off his thoughts when he entered the room Tsunade was presiding in.

"Uchiha Sasuke" She acknowledged him by waving her hand to a chair and he wordlessly sat down. "I want you to be honest, if you're not I will make sure to have Ibiki do another one of his mind probes." She smirked at seeing his slight twitch "Was one of your reasons for coming back here pertaining to Sakura?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before stiffly replying, "Yes."

"Do you care for her well-being?"

"Yes."

"Do you care so much for her that you love her?"

Silence befell the two. Tsunade kept her piercing gaze on the young man, she was almost afraid of the answer simply because she just received a scroll from Sakura stating her mission was completed. Sakura would be here in less than two days and she would rather know straight from the Uchiha's mouth if he was even worthy of Sakura's glances much-less friendship or anything else.

"Be careful on what you're going to say Uchiha. You lie to me I will castrate you with my bare hands."

"I don't know Hokage-sama." His voice uncharacteristically wavered, "I miss her and I am willing to change if it will make her happy. I'm not sure what love is from so many years of hate. What I do know is that she, Naruto and Kakashi are my special people…yet I care more for her well being than the dobe's."

Tsunaded nodded in understanding and lent forward, "If you hurt Sakura, and if she doesn't kill you first, mark my words Uchiha, I can get my hands on many poisons that will slowly make your life a living hell before you actually die, do you comprehend?"

"Yes."

"Good, you may leave."

Sasuke stood and kept his gaze with the Hokage, "I would rather die than see Sakura unhappy."

"She's coming home in two days Uchiha, I expect you to be the first one to greet her when she enters through Konoha's gates."

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura waited on a rooftop for Naruto to appear. Her knapsack was loosely clutched in her hand as her listless gaze stared at the full moon kissing the earth with its otherworldly glow. She was still at ends with herself, not quite sure if what she's doing was the right thing. Then a cold breeze blew against her and it would remind her that Gaara wasn't here to convince her otherwise. 

_He truly didn't love her._

Sakura fought her unbidden tears from spilling and bit her lip to quell the sobs threatening to escape her lips. Sakura could feel her heart shattering and with every piece that fell, a tear would run down her cheeks and soon a river of them came down and muted sobs soon after.

"Sakura-chan?" Came Naruto's soft voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine Nar-Naruto, let's j-just go."

Naruto's gaze softened. When he talked to Gaara, he told him of the walk in the park and Naruto then told him he was an idiot if he wasn't coming after her. Gaara then told him that he needed to think things through before he hurt Sakura and Naruto relented his rage for the red-head, especially when he was about to leave his office and heard Gaara whisper,

"_Take care of her Naruto."_

"_Will you eventually come to get her?"_

"_She needs to decide, I can't sway her."_

"_You truly are stupid my friend." He shook his head in disappointment, "There will be many guys after her when she returns, and for you to think you can do nothing to convince her that what she's doing is a terrible mistake then you truly are a baka, especially when Sasuke returned a few months ago." He didn't wait for his friend to reply, he was already late in meeting Sakura and there was no use talking to someone who wouldn't listen._

Naruto wrapped Sakura in his arms and allowed her to cry on his new shirt. Slowly, he rubbed soothing circles on her back while whispering soothing words. Eventually his bubble-gum haired blossom fell asleep and he scooped her up into his arms and pulled her knapsack over his shoulder. He took a glance behind him trying to see if Gaara would come, but frowned when he caught the lone light in his tower,

"Baka." He quickly took off towards Konoha while silently hoping Gaara would stop him anytime, yet the more distance he put between Suna and him, he realized that Gaara truly didn't deserve her love.

"I hope you see just how great a mistake you made…and hopefully you come to your senses before it becomes permanent."

* * *

**Wow looks like Gaara is really messing things up and with Sasuke in Konoha, will Gaara lose her forever? I can tell you this, when two huge male egos clash, there will be some humorous events thrown into the mix.**

**Reviews are like a pyro with a lighter, fun to watch, yet dangerous if flamed.

* * *

**


	4. Naruto's Challenge

Disclaimer: Same as always

* * *

Naruto's Challenge

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were alongside each other as they sprinted through the dense forest. Neither of them said much after she awoke the next morning and he could see she was determined to remain silent for the rest of the trip. Normally he would've bothered her by now but he felt she needed some time to collect her thoughts.

He mentally frowned. Naruto couldn't imagine the pain of a rejected love. Sure Sakura rejected many of his proposals but they hardly fazed him or his hardhead and eventually he moved on.

Glancing sideways, he allowed a small sigh to escape his lips,

"Sakura?"

Sakura's determination not to speak was starting to annoy him as five minutes passed from his uttered sentence. He tried again,

"Sakura?" Irked, he grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks, "Damnit Sakura!" He regretted his outburst when he took in her fragile face. Her gaze was wayward, looking at everything but him. "I'm sorry for what you're experiencing. But I know he'll eventually come around, if you just wait-"

"How many more years do I have to wait Naruto?" Her voice was a broken whisper as her body shook. "I waited for Sasuke to come back through our gates and as every day passed, that much more of my soul would die. I was foolish waiting for Sasuke, Naruto. I don't intend on making the same mistake twice…I wouldn't be able to take it."

His grip loosened but she made no move to pull away, "Ne Sakura, if you love him he'll-"

"What Naruto? What will he do? How could I love him anymore than I do… did? He didn't do anything Naruto…he just wanted me to satisfy himself. I'm nothing but some sex doll."

"Don't you ever think that! Sakura your worth is far more than a sex doll! You're one of the most prominent medi-nin ever. I hate it when you doubt yourself Sakura…"His voice leveled out, "I hate it even more when you fail to realize just how amazing you are and settle for things that are below your capabilities."

"Naruto-"

"Sakura, I am your best friend and I care about you so much that it hurts to see you like this. Just promise me that when we return to Konoha, you'll leave all this baggage behind."

A moment of silence elegantly passed by them until she spoke, "I promise."

* * *

_Two days later_

* * *

Gaara paced his office for the hundredth time that hour and it was driving Kankurou crazy. He frowned upon noticing the expensive rug attaining the pattern Gaara was walking in, 

"Ya know, I bought you that rug for your birthday."

Gaara grunted in response and his older brother sighed, "Why don't you go after her? I mean, what else do you have to loose, your pride? Last time I checked, Sakura seemed more important than that."

He was met with another inaudible grunt and Kankurou rolled his eyes. Turning his back on his brother, he walked towards the door and stopped before turning the knob,

"I've seen the way you look at her Gaara and I know you love her…If it was Ajax who left, I would prance around in a dress claiming I like dolls just to get him back, and then some. Hell, I would do anything." He looked over his shoulder to see his brother stop and glare at the carpet, "Go after her Gaara, Sakura will not wait around and you'll eventually loose the greatest person to ever cross your life." With that said Kankurou twisted the knob and made his silent exit while leaving behind a heartbroken Gaara.

Gaara turned to look out the windows and clenched his fists,

"Sakura, I'm coming for you." With renounced intensity and his mind firmly made up, his swirling, blood-smelling sand engulfed him and soon after, left no living form in the empty office.

Gaara was going to Konoha to reclaim what rightfully was his.

* * *

Sakura wasn't too keen to leave her apartment anytime soon, especially after meeting Sasuke at the gates yesterday evening. Needless to say, there were a few tense and awkward minutes between the three ex-teammates. She also knew, by the guilty look he portrayed, that Naruto knew this all along and never once mentioned to her that her old crush was back. So promptly, she broke the uneasy silence by whacking Naruto on his head before turning to Sasuke and giving a nod towards the otherwise, stoic man. Whether that nod was to say welcome back or to clearly dismiss Sasuke as nothing more to her, neither she nor either of the two boys knew…but they were not about to chase her that evening to find out for fear of her well-known temper flaring to life. 

Indeed she was in no mood that evening nor was she today, but knowing that she had a few more days off, she made a schedule of every minute until she goes back to work at the hospital and all of that planning was around two central points.

Point A was to fully avoid Sasuke at all costs until she was fully prepared on her impending dialogue with the Uchiha. Until then, training would suffice as the perfect mean.

Point B was to keep her mind off Gaara. Their relationship was over and she was not going to mope around like some heart broken puppy (although she really did feel like it).

Sakura quickly pulled on a white tank top and a sleeveless mesh shirt over it while donning her short, black spandex shorts and red skirt. Tightly she buckled her boots and put on her forehead protector with the leaf emblem on the left side, a quirky statement that she became fond of in the recent years.

With soft, even strides she walked out her door and took a deep breath. A graceful smile brightened her face as she felt the early morning dew clinging in the air and the lazy sun over the horizon shyly peeking over the tops of the trees. She missed this.

With that smile in place, she began her usual laps around Konoha and if Lee was still consistent, she knew their inevitable run in would come soon, but his company wasn't an unwelcome thought to the woman who thirsted for a few days of isolation. Perhaps, she would differ from her schedule of seclusion and seek his help in fine-tuning her Taijutsu?

"Yosh! Sakura-chan you're back!" Konoha's green beast fell into perfect stride with her.

"Yes, I got in last night."

Lee glanced over to assess whither she knew or not about Sasuke's return, "You've been gone for so long, everyone missed you."

"And I missed them" She knew he was trying to say that he missed her as well but knew he was trying to fall into the just friends category that she wished. "I missed you as well Lee-kun."

A faint blush tinted his cheeks and he slightly sped up their pace, in which Sakura had an easy time adjusting to.

"So, uh…how was Suna?" He saw her wince, "I mean, it seems like you received a tan so you must've been out in the sun a lot. YOSH! I hope you didn't receive a sun burn-"

"No I didn't Lee, I was inside the hospital or teaching students for most of my time." Her voice clearly hinted for them to drop the subject altogether and so Lee complied.

It was three hours later and Sakura stood opposite of Lee. Both were heaving and covered in bruises and scratches, none of which were particularly devastating but the nimble pin-prickling pain was enough to annoy the most patient of shinobi.

Green eyes flashed as Lee mounted another counter attack. She quickly caught his fist and avoided the other by bending slightly backwards. She twisted his caught hand and went to knee him in the gut when he intercepted her intended blow with his free hand and forced her back five feet, ultimately breaking the hold on his throbbing hand.

"You're holding back Sakura-chan"

"I wouldn't be under normal circumstances Lee-kun but we've had a visitor for the past hour." Sakura's jade eyes snapped towards the oak tree behind Lee and he turned to follow her gaze.

"Who dares interrupt our youthful battle?!"

"Sasuke" Sakura narrowed her eyes, "It's impolite to make others wait for you."

The younger Uchiha gracefully landed at the base of the tree with his black eyes emotionlessly staring at her. The placated face he bore was different than the coldness of years before but she wouldn't allow any leeway as far as forgiving him was concerned.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-san! I thought you were accompanying Naruto on a mission today?" Lee gave him the good guy pose, "Unless you want me to help in those endeavors! Yosh!"

Sakura wouldn't strip her gaze away from the Uchiha's and slowly Lee's ramblings became nothing more than an annoying buzz as the two faced off in the staring match of the century. Sasuke, by her assessment, seemed to have changed. His black hair was tied in a short-low ponytail still with the bangs on the sides of his face. His attire was a black sleeveless turtleneck and baggy shorts of which was black as well. Sasuke's skin tone was the same ivory color as before while his body was lean and defined. Of course she couldn't take in anymore of his attire but she noticed the minute glances he would give her as his gaze rapidly assessed how she's changed as well.

Either way she didn't really give a damn, so she broke the eye contact and refocused her attention on Lee,

"I am sorry Lee but I forgot that I must go to Tsunade-sama and give her my mission report."

"Yosh! I will accompany you-" He stopped when she gave him a pointed look, "but I remembered that Gai sensei wanted to help perfect a new move."

"I'll see you later Lee-kun!"

Lee gave her his dazzling smile and ran off while leaving the two alone. Sakura fought the urge to punch him and instead, calmly asked,

"What are you doing? Stalking me Uchiha?" She derisively snorted, "Oh the irony of it all."

"Hn."

"Still monosyllabic as ever" She began walking out of the forest and not after, Sasuke trailed behind her.

She decided to ignore it that is until he finally spoke,

"You're different than when I last saw you."

"Well time does that to people."

"Do you loathe me so much for what I did? I thought you'd wait forever-"

"Forever is a long time for deluded souls to aimlessly wander on the pretense that what they're waiting for will come out from non-existence to exist." She avoided his first statement completely and hoped he would go back to his normal haughty self so she could feel justified in her mannerisms towards him.

"If it helps, I'm-"

"An ass." She finished for him. "You're a selfish, pig-headed bastard who shouldn't be alive. Do you know how many lives were lost on the failed missions to retrieve you? Do you know how much you crippled many people's lives including my own? It's because of you that…" She trailed off as a small light of realization dawned on her. "I shouldn't blame you for my problems Sasuke."

"Wait Sakura," he softly grabbed hold of her arm, "You are justified in blaming me. I know it's my fault for every terrible thing done unto both you and Naruto and I want to make it up to you."

She gave him a skeptical look complete with the brow rising, "And what is it?"

"Allow me to take you out to dinner and explain things, please."

Sakura normally would've declined his offer but the desperate tone in his voice made a spark of sympathy ignite and true to her nature, she gave in.

"Sure, but you're paying for the food and expect to get a huge bill by the end of the day."

* * *

Sakura sat across from Sasuke. She went out of her way to make sure _not_ to dress up. She needn't impress him or anyone else, but the snooty glares she was receiving at the expensive restaurant made her feel inadequate. Quickly she dismissed such an attitude and went on to openly glare at each one. She smiled in triumph as they turned their gazes to their menu and as she turned her head, she noticed Sasuke giving her an odd look. 

She reached over and sipped the wine in her glass and afterwards, swirled it "Keep it up Sasuke and you wouldn't have to worry about a fan club with such a face." She sent him a glance, "Talk."

"I never would've expected you to act this way Sakura."

"I believe you stated something similar to that earlier in the day" she admonished.

"I meant that I expected you to throw yourself at my feet and for things to return to what they were."

"Again, I believe I answered you previously."

"Would you just listen?!"

Sakura's jade orbs narrowed "think before you speak Uchiha."

Returning her glare, Sasuke clenched the napkin on his lap while trying to seem calm in her eyes.

"I meant" he grounded out, "That you became so much more than anyone would've expected when you were twelve and I'm glad you proved us wrong."

Sakura didn't know what to say, she was completely flabbergasted by his sincerity. This behavior was completely un-Sasuke like.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who's changed."

* * *

Gaara stepped inside Konoha with a firm purpose in mind but before he could make a step further, a few shuriken were thrown at him. His sand easily blocked them and his jade orbs narrowed, 

"What are you doing Naruto?"

The blonde man stepped out of the shadows with his blue eyes narrowed, "I should be asking you that question Gaara."

His voice was laced with venomous hate and Gaara fought the urge to wince under such treatment from his friend.

"I came here to retrieve my mate."

"Is that all she is to you, just some mate to warm your sheets?" Naruto towered over his friend, "She's not. She's so much more than what you give her credit for."

"I give her credit for many things."

Naruto snorted, "Then why did you treat her so horribly?"

Gaara shoved his friend against the wall with his eyes flaming, "I never treated her horribly kitsune" he spat out, "I gave her the amenities of a princess."

"Material things could only go so far Shukaku no Gaara. What about taking her out to a nice dinner? Holding her close to you while watching the fire? Those things you never gave her."

"I know my mistakes kitsune, I will not repeat them."

"Will you?" He questioned, "Or is this an empty promise? Either way I wont allow you to come near Sakura-chan until you prove to me you are worthy of her."

"What will I have to do?"

"The first task is rather simple" Naruto smiled as he saw Gaara's cautious gaze, "Babysitting."

* * *

**Sorry guys, this is more or less a filler chapter for the really halarious one that I've been working on. Just imagine, Gaara baby sitting...yeah I thought it was funny as well. Don't worry about Suna either...it's well taken care of (wink )**

**But I want to know if you want some more maleXmale situations i.e. limes or what not between Ajax and Kankurou I've received a few messages but I still want your input before doing anything more.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Gaara's Babysitting Adventures!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: Finally the chapter all of you readers have been anticipating…Gaara babysitting. Yes this shall prove to be mildly interesting…**

**Preview of next chapter at the bottom of page! Now Onward!

* * *

**

Gaara stood in the doorway of Konoha's Daycare Center with his mouth slightly agape. There were numerous children running amuck. Toys were flying; boys were rolling on the floor fighting while some girls did some hand game while reciting ridiculous rhymes.

"Your four hours start now, good luck my friend!" Naruto shoved Gaara in the door and locked it with a Cheshire grin adorning his boyish face.

If he truly wanted Sakura, then he better start learning how to be compassionate and patient…what better than to use children to help him find that rare side of himself?

Naruto strolled down the hallway whistling a bright tune. Now all that he needed to do was make sure the teme didn't try any moves on Sakura while Gaara was busy winning, indirectly speaking, her heart.

Meanwhile with Gaara…

They were all quiet…too quiet.

Gaara's hand twitched as he wearily eyed the little monsters, who stopped playing to intently watch him.

_Am I that interesting?_

**Apparently children find hopeless I'm-going-to-loose-my-mate-to-a-dickless-Uchiha very interesting.**

_I liked it better when you were gone Shukaku_

**Yeah and I liked it better when we were fucking pinky.**

A tug on his pointer finger abruptly halted his inner squabble and he looked down to see a little girl in brown pig-tails looking up with wide, innocent, brown eyes,

"Scuse me mister, are you taking care of us?" Her small voice made her seem fragile for a five year old and Gaara continued to look down at the little one,

"Yes."

Her eyes lit up, "Wanna play dolly?" Almost immediately the whole room erupted into a cacophony of five year olds wanting play time with, the now nick-named, Panda-chan.

* * *

**1st hour**

* * *

"Patty cake, patty cake-noo Panda-chan you clap your hands after hitting mine!" A six year old girl named Yuuhi giggled, "you're blushing!" 

Gaara didn't know what was more embarrassing at the moment; him being reduced to playing a pointless game of patty cake or the rest of the girls plus some boys styling his hair in braids, miniature ponytails and Kami knows what else.

"Panda-chaaan!" A little boy came up with three other boys in tow, "They hit me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"Enough!" He bellowed; his irritation finally got the best of him but when he finally came into focus, the children started shaking and before he knew it, they were crying up a storm.

Shukaku was cackling at Gaara's surprised expression

**Seems like they adore you!**

_Sarcasm is unbecoming of you_

**Oh right Kit, and being nice is?**

Gaara was utterly perplexed on how to stop the kids from crying and ignored most of Shukaku's dry remarks.

**Read them a story, kids like that kind of stuff.**

_How would you-_

**Don't question…besides the brats are giving me one helluva headache.**

Gaara picked up a book and began reading over the noise,

"Left foot, right foot, left foot right. Feet in the morning, feet at night…"

The children began calming down and formed a circle around Gaara who, by Shukaku's suggestion, showed the pictures while reading and waited for the kids to "ooh" and "aah" over the unusual pictures.

* * *

**2nd hour**

* * *

"It's time for you kids to take a nap." 

Shukaku shook his head with a grin,

**Never say the "n" word kit**

_Nap?_

Shukaku sighed and left Gaara to figure it out for himself all the while enjoying the show.

The children immediately took to running around the toy-filled room to find hiding spots. Some ducked under chairs while others took to the toy closet. One even went as far as pretending he was a lamp…complete with a lampshade over his head.

**Have fun with these squirts kit**

_It shouldn't be difficult finding them; I'm not a ninja for nothing._

**No, it's getting them ready that's half the fun** Shukaku snickered…

----

A half naked boy ran around in circles squealing as Gaara chased him with a dinosaur shirt in hand.

"Come back here you brat!" He launched himself towards the devil-incarnate only to have the boy squeal in joy as he missed him.

Muttering a few curse words, he pushed himself up to pursuit the spawn of evil when another little boy latched onto his leg,

"Panda-chan, pwease tuck us in?"

The squealing boy, realizing Gaara's lack of pursing, stopped. Quietly, he walked over towards Gaara and raised his hands above his head,

"Dinysaur!" He giggled and Gaara sighed as he pulled the shirt onto the kid and turned to see the others holding their blankets awaiting him to tuck them in,

"Come on"

"Yay Panda-chan!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Suna...

* * *

"Come here you asshole!" 

Kankurou cackled with mischievous glee as Temari took off after him with blazing eyes intent to spill blood.

"You know Tem, these pictures of you drooling would turn on Shikamaru-kun ne?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Squealing like a child, he wove through the venders in the market, knowing that Temari wouldn't dare use her fan. Because he was preoccupied with running from his pissed older sister, he failed to realize a nicely stacked pile of watermelons in front of him and crashed.

Seconds after being buried, his head popped up with a water melon and he heard muffle, cynical laughter.

_Oh shit_

The melon was pulled from his head as the juice immediately dried in the hot, Suna sun. He gulped as he saw his evil sister wearing that smirk of hers that spelt his doom.

"Before you do anything rash, keep in mind that I have a boyfriend…"

"He wouldn't miss you."

"And Gaara would miss his number one foreign diplomat"

"They're easy to find."

"And I'd do anything if you spare me!" How pathetic, he was reduced to begging for his sister's forgiveness…well it was better than being pummeled to death.

"Anything eh?"

_Oh shit._

Kankurou was seen later that day wearing a bo-peep costume complete with herding stick and every time someone looked at him he had to grudgingly recite:

"Help, I'm little bo-peep and I've lost my sheep." Earning odd stares from bystanders and moms redirecting their kid's route to the other side of the street, Kankurou blushed in embarrassment and vaguely wondered why Gaara didn't go through any of this embarrassing crap. Hell he's probably getting laid while he ruined his respectable status among his little brother's people.

Temari grinned from the rooftop and turned towards her new friend, "What a brilliant plan Ajax!"

He returned her smile, "I figured some of our costumes would come in handy other than role playing."

Temari laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, "Ajax, if the moron won't marry you, I think I will."

* * *

**3rd hour**

**

* * *

**

It was arts and crafts time and nothing tried the red-head's patience more than trying to glue Popsicle sticks together to make some sort of creature.

"Panda-chan! Look, look!" A little girl waved her creation, causing the glue to fly into his hair and he grumbled as he sat next to her to see what it was that made the girl so proud. "See?!"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow as what he saw was a mass of Popsicle sticks dripping glue, "That's er…" He struggled to find the right word while controlling his impulse to ask just what the hell it was, "pretty."

"Really?" The girl beamed and he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his features. "I made it for you Panda-chan" the girl's cheeks tinted pink as she bit her bottom lip while holding out her creation for Gaara to take.

He smiled at the little girl and delicately took it, "Thank you Sora-chan."

The girl suddenly became very shy and resorted to nodding her head. Gaara chuckled and went off to see how everyone else was doing.

"How are you doing Jin-san?"

The little boy had his tongue sticking out from his side with knitted brows in concentration as he slowly moved the last Popsicle stick in place. "Done!" He turned to give Gaara glue-covered thumbs up, "My momma is going to love it see!" Proudly he pointed at his little house, "She said one day we're gonna get a real house and hopefully it'd look like this!"

"I'm sure it will be the best house on the block."

"No Panda-chan, in the whole, entire village!" To make his point he waved his hands about himself.

**You know kit, I think you're finally getting the hang of this.**

_Yeah, it's not that bad._

**After this we should definitely knock your mate up!**

…

* * *

**4th and LAST hour**

**

* * *

**

Gaara, by now was completely exhausted. Ninja training nor politics could wear him out quite like thirty children could.

"Panda-chan! Should I wear the blue princess dress or the green princess dress?"

Gaara turned to look at Keiko, "the green one would match your hair."

The little girl nodded excitedly and ran to her other friends who were playing princess. It was just his luck that he was the designated prince who had to save them from the boys who where, "the bad, mean guys." All of them dressed up in either capes or pirate garb. He, since he couldn't fit into the clothes, settled for wearing a blanket for a cape and a newspaper hat Kai-san had made.

"Come save us Panda-chan!"

Sighing he walked across the room where he encountered 'resistance' from the boys and immediately set on vanquishing them with his paper-towel holder sword.

He was actually into fighting the little boys, occasionally feigning hurt as they went to 'stab' him with their make-believe weapons and he fell to the ground soon followed by the boys jumping on him with the girls crying out for him.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where _the_ Gaara of the Dessert would allow kids to play, much less win a mock battle with him."

The kids stopped their assault and the devil-incarnate piped up, "Whatcha doing here Flower-chan?"

"Well Seiko-san, I heard from a certain blonde friend of mine that Gaara was here."

"You wanna play princess with us?"

"I would love to Keiko-chan, but Gaara and I need to talk. Besides, your parents are here."

At the mention of their parents the kids immediately ran towards the door where their Okaa-sans and Tou-sans were.

"Bye Panda-chan!"

Gaara blushed, still lying on the floor,

"Panda-chan? Ooh, am I going to have fun with that."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I hope it meets your expectations as for now...yawns I have a looong day ahead at work, so I think I'll hit the sack.**

**Reviews are like chocolate cakes...delicious!

* * *

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: **

_"If you can seduce a man, you can seduce a girl besides, Sakura will never enter a gay strip club..."

* * *

_


	6. Of Chaps and Cowboy Hats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**NOTE: **I was inspired by my friend, who Ajax was made from. Anyways, we were shopping and I went into Victoria Secrets and he was embarrassed, though he is gay he absolutely despises V.S. so I pull him in and grab the biggest bra…in the end we were thrown out.

**Other Note: Yes, it has been a terribly long time since updating and I'm sorry. I have six AP tests this week and I'm mildly stressing…So thus why I'm writing to take the edge off from trying to get 4's or 5's. Plus I'm graduating from the hell hole called high school! Huzzah! And I'm thinking of at least double majoring, not quite sure if I want a minor as well. Hmm choices choices choices…

* * *

**

Gaara glared mildly at the irritating woman. Her blue eyes sparkled with a haughty manner that made Gaara's hands twitch with the thought of eliminating it altogether. Then again, he knew his usual scare-the-crap-out-of-anyone patented glare wasn't working with the blush, he knew, was on his face. Slowly, he stood up and was inwardly smirking as he towered over the annoying blonde by three or more inches, he didn't really care about numbers just as long as he was taller.

"Yamanaka" Came his curt reply, in which she returned with a crisp,

"Kazekage no teme." The head of ANBU interrogation ignored the flash of anger from Gaara and continued, "Naruto no baka says you're trying to prove yourself worthy after fucking up big time. You should be thankful you're receiving a second chance." She narrowed her eyes at the man not in the least daunted by his higher stature. She interrogated criminal shinobi for a living, as far as she's concerned she's seen it all to not be jarred by his tactics, "So you must pass my test, but you do have the option to turn tail and go back to Suna" she coldly smiled, "and Sakura wouldn't be the wiser."

"I came here to bring her back; nothing you throw Yamanaka will deter me."

A wide smile made it on her face, "remember that."  
"I don't need to."

Turning her back she motioned for the red head to follow her out the building and onto the streets, "You'll absolutely love what I have in store for you."

* * *

Naruto spotted Sasuke and Sakura walking down the street and quickly he looked over their demeanors. 

Holding hands, nope. Making eye contact…nope. Talking, no.

Perfect.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!" He launched himself across the street, not minding the old people cursing at him or their disapproving glares as he knocked her down and sat on her stomach.

"Naruto" she glared at her friend, "We're in the middle of the street would you mind showing some decency and get off before you regret it?!"

Naruto easily caught her repressed anger through every word she gritted out and sheepily smiled down as he stood up and offered a hand,

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I haven't seen you in a day."

"Dobe."

"What was that teme?!" Naruto rounded on his raven haired friend and barely registered Sakura's sigh of indignation.

"You interrupted our date."

"Ugh!" Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead and slowly dragged it down her face, "Would you two ever grow up from being so pitiful? I swear, if Naruto wasn't going out with Hinata I would think you two were lovers."

The two men blanched at her words and immediately turned to glare at one another.

"Hn." Sasuke won their staring contest and smirked at Naruto who turned to pout at his pink haired friend only to see her walk away.

"Look at what you did teme! You scared her away!"

"Dobe she walked away because of you."

"What did you say?!"

* * *

Kankurou sighed while watching the sunset. The beautiful colors clashed together in an astounding display and slightly, Kankurou wished he could paint that sunset but alas the only thing he could paint were his dolls. 

Absentmindedly, he swished the crimson wine around in his glass, vaguely aware that his lover was at the entrance of the living room drying his hands from the dishes he washed. A loving smile lit up his face as he sat the damp towel on the countertop and made his way to the loveseat.

"Beautiful nature is isn't it?" He watched as Kankurou nodded while keeping his eyes on the slowly fading colors.

Scooting closer, Ajax put his head on Kankurou's soft shoulder and smiled contentedly. The silence was nice for a change and he wanted to savor it. It did not mean, however, that he couldn't run his skilled fingers through his boyfriend's dark hair and so he did while slowly massaging the scalp.

Kankurou allowed his head to fall back and fought the overwhelming urge to close his eyes…he wanted to see the sunset to the end, but Ajax made it difficult. Chalkra-covered fingertips soon began massaging his temples and he gave in to the temptation of closing his eyes. He frowned when one hand left and registered his half-drunken cup of wine was lifted from his loosening grasp and set on the glass coffee table.

"Wine stains are terrible to get out" Ajax commented as he went back to what he was doing.

Kankurou's sluggish mind couldn't formulate an answer so he instead made himself comfortable by settling himself between Ajax's legs while leaning against his chest. Other than the mild shuffling he did, the silence became the dominant noise in the slowly darkening room. Few minutes passed when Kankurou smiled,

"This is nice."

"We should do it more often" Ajax agreed.

Kankurou hummed a response, and before he fell asleep from the wonderful administrations he whispered,

"I love you."

* * *

"There's no way in the seven hells I'm going in _there_" Gaara's eyes blazed as a large sign showed vividly over the doorway saying in luminescent pink: _All Male Strip Club_ and right below it was a taped sign: Singles Night. 

His throat went dry as he put two and two together.

"You're trying to find a way to embarrass me Yamanaka!"

"On the contrary Panda-chan" the telling glint in her sapphire orbs promised more, of what exactly frightened the red-head the most.

"I signed you up for a few lessons with Crux, if there's any man that can teach another to properly satisfy their loved one it's him."

Horrified, Gaara took a few steps back but found he couldn't escape. "What the hell did you do Yamanaka?!"

"Just a simple shadow jutsu Shikamaru-kun showed me" She inspected her nails while casually blowing, "Are you going to do my part of the test or are your bags packed so readily as to leave now?"

"Do your worst Yamanaka."  
"Hun I never do my worst, I only give it my best." Winking a man stepped out from the loud club. His brown hair had the messy I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look and his piercing hazel eyes landed on the red-head.

"Aa, so you must be Gaara-kun." He turned to Ino with a dazzling smile, "I believe I can handle it from here." The man took Gaara inside the dark, loud- sweaty club and pushed past the heated male bodies until they reached the back room where he supposed all the…male strippers got ready for the show.

Glaring at the smiling man Gaara bit out, "What am I to learn from you and this place?"

"I heard from Ino that you're trying to win a girl back, Sakura right?" The question was rhetorical but he wanted to ease the fiery red head into this very out-of-the-comfort-zone role. "What I also hear is you're very…lacking, in the romance department.

"My business is of no concern to you."

"Apparently, in order to win Sakura back you have to make vast sacrifices and for that to happen certain people must know in order to help you change for the better." Crux began to size the red-head up when Gaara spoke,

"What is this to teach me?"

"If you can seduce a man, you can seduce a girl besides; Sakura will never enter a Gay strip club."

Taken aback by the man's words Gaara did nothing but glare at the seemingly unaffected man. Crux used this time to throw Gaara some clothes,

"Here try these on they should be your size. Oh and if you need help, don't hesitate to holler."

* * *

**Twenty-one minutes later…**

* * *

Gaara was cursing up a storm as a mild blush of irritation and embarrassment colored his cheeks. Crux finished tying up his scant uniform and felt a soft swat on his ass. Rapidly he pinned Crux to the wall and growled, 

"NEVER touch me like that."

"Relax cowboy, you have to learn to get used to this and flirt back…I can tell this is going to be a long night." Crux finished with a smile, "But that's okay I love challenges."

**This guy is not that bad.**

_We're in a strip club…for guys!_ Gaara was very uncomfortable with human contact even when around Sakura he felt that edge of vulnerability, of which he really disliked feeling.

Shukaku barked in gleeful laughter, **Correction kit, you're in a strip club. All I have to do is sit back and watch events unfold. Imagine guys hitting on you! No better yet imagine Sakura hitting you…hmm bondage we should try that when we get her back…**

_Shut the hell up._

**Well don't get your chaps too far up your ass.** **Until some other time kit...** Slowly Shukaku's snickers died away though Gaara would occasionally hear another, distant round of his enjoyment.

_When I'm done with this, best friend of Sakura or not, Ino is a dead woman…_ Gaara gazed at himself through the full length mirror with an appalled expression.

He saw himself wearing a leather…speedo with a star on each butt cheek. Some chaps with some rope looped together hanging on the side of his waist, a kerchief around his neck and a cowboy hat…no shirt.

_Yes_ he decided vehemently _she will die a most gruesome death._

_

* * *

_

**_So _what do you guys think? Can you believe the lengths he is willing to go through for Sakura?**

**Next chapter will be very entertaining I promise you'll laugh at least once!**

**Until then drop a review!**

* * *

PS Read Top 


	7. When Shukaku has Fun Gaara Laments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**NOTE: **Wow, so Gaara in a Speedo…anywhooters this is definitely an M rated chapter for the things about to take place…Use your imagination…yeah.

* * *

Red. 

Red hair.

Red with rage.

But the most dominant shade of red Gaara has had since Ino's departure is the ever noticeable, heated red that goes along the lines of mortification and embarrassment.

Was Sakura truly worth all he's being put through? Shukaku annoyingly would answer in his ever-present chuckle of: yes, be it either for witnessing Gaara being put through these, in his opinion, hilarious tasks or just the pure instinct that she was theirs and no one would take her.

Gaara, currently subjected to Crux and his hands on teaching, was currently running a poll of keeping her or not.

_She snores in her sleep._

**But she looks cute when she sleeps.**

_She yells, a lot._

**Because you don't listen…a lot.**

_She is stubborn._

**You're stubborn. **Shukaku snorted derisively.

_She makes me feel weird._

**It's called love you moron.**

_She doesn't love me._

**Wow, and just when I think you couldn't get any less smart you go and prove me wrong, kit. Honestly if she didn't love you she wouldn't have cried or left us because I ****know**** it wasn't because of the sex…but then again the bitchy blonde girl thinks so…damn human. Maybe we should fuck her and show her what we've got, better than what this fruit basket can teach us!**

Gaara-san are you not paying attention? Rotate your hips counter clock-wise and snap your hips when you remove those chaps.

"What?!" Gaara's furious turquoise eyes snapped in Crux's direction, who seemed unfazed by his outburst.

"Don't you 'what' me mister! You've got only an hour to learn these moves for your routine on stage!" Crux then threw his hands up in the air before putting them on his hips in a huff, "Ino-chan will be watching, and do not think for one moment you can leave if you want your girl back. I may be gay but I'm not stupid, I saw you eyeing that door! Now step 1-2-3, turn 4-5-6, booty shake!"

_Gods strike me down._

**You know kit, this ain't half bad.**

_Then why don't you do it?_

**All right kit, I will!**

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street with Hinata in tow, 

"It's a beautiful evening is it not?"

Hinata nodded her assent, "It is Sakura-san."

The two didn't mind their brief conversations, it was calming to both of them as they mulled through their own problems that popped up throughout the day. They only talked if they fell onto a memory or thought process they wished to avoid.

Sighing to herself, Sakura looked up into the cloudless sky with a saddened frown. In the rare moments Sakura had to herself or when taking an evening stroll with Hinata, she would think back to situations she could've changed or reacted to in a better manner. Currently, she was thinking back to how she handled the Gaara situation.

"Sakura-san, th-that's the s-second sigh in one m-minute."

Looking down she gave a small smile, "Haven't you ever wished to go back in time and just change something?"

Hinata fiddled with her hands while looking down. She stopped as did Sakura and slowly she gazed into Sakura's jade depths, "at some point in everybody's life, they wish they could change something. Often it's to avoid the pain, loss, confusion and heartache they're currently dealing with. B-but" Hinata paused as if trying to formulate an acceptable sentence, "But they don't realize is that event was destined to happen…it's how they react to it that makes them stronger, and often when they wish to change something, it shows they're unwilling to move on and accept…without doing those two levels: willingness and acceptance, you live in the past and therefore; have no future…ultimately ceasing to live."

"Hinata, I'm quite impressed." Sakura smiled, "You didn't stutter, but more importantly…" She swallowed her friend in a loving hug, which was hesitantly returned, "You are far wiser beyond your years."

"Th-thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura pulled from the embrace with a wide grin, "I guess there's no going elsewhere but forward, so let's start this new path in my life right; we're going to a bar!"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were traversing the nearly empty streets. Both were silent, no barbs traded or monosyllabic phrases were uttered, just silence. They needn't say anything for they knew what the other was thinking, but for the sake of his own sanity, Sasuke broke it, 

"Dobe, why are you trying to separate her and I?"

Naruto kicked a neglected can and stopped. His blue eyes didn't hold his boyish mirth when he spoke, "You don't deserve her teme."

Narrowed onyx orbs scathingly replied, "I'm an Uchiha-"

"-Which is part of the reason why I will do everything to come between you and her ever having any serious relationship outside of being friends.

"Last few times you have broken her heart and not once have you really apologized…not once where you there to pick up the pieces, to cradle her every time she broke down, to encourage her when she, herself, thought she was weak. You weren't there most of her life when she grew up to the person you admire. You only love her, if that, for what she is. Not for who she was or how she got to be the wonderful person she is; you take everything about her for granted." Naruto shook his head with saddened eyes,

"Don't you think it's time to think about her happiness before yours for once Sasuke?"

"She is happy with me."

"She's content, nothing more."

"She said she loved me."

"That was a while ago Sasuke, people change in the time period from then to now. Plus she loves someone else."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and coldly spat, "_Who?"_

"Someone who's willing to do anything to get her back" with this spoken a grin appeared on Naruto's face, "Who dropped everything for her not knowing wither or not it's worth it…If she'll accept him once again to fulfill that empty hole in her heart that you created on that bench so many years ago Sasuke. He, I feel, truly deserves her and she him."

"He can't have her."

"That's not for either of us to dictate Sasuke, only Sakura and Gaara can decide who can have whom."

"I won't stop from having her."

Naruto sighed at the Uchiha's hard-headedness and could only ponder if Sasuke will ever get it. Hopefully, someday he'll wake up and realize he and Sakura were never meant to be.

"Then I will stop you and that's a promise."

* * *

"That's right work it!" 

Someone slapped his butt as he gyrated his hips as though taunting someone in the audience. Ino watched with sadistic glee as the pout on Gaara's lips seemed to attract attention rather than his obvious plan to detract it. But she couldn't help to notice that something was slightly off in Gaara's demeanor. His eyes seemed to have a redder tint, but it could be the red strobe lights hitting him.

Shaking her head, she turned to a waiter dressed supposedly as a police officer,

"Another martini please."

The waiter winked, "Sure thing babe." Putting extra sway into his steps, the waiter went off with his empty tray towards the bar near the corner.

Ino turned to see Gaara slid down a pole and shivered, "Maybe I should've done another lesson…" Ino's scowl deepened as he twisted around the pole like a pro. "God, forget the martini I'm going straight to the sake, and hopefully I won't remember this by tomorrow."

Shukaku smirked with all the confidence a demon could show as he bent down to pick up a stray bill and snapped his hips up, not in the least effected by the cat calls as all eyes gauged his posterior.

_This is mortifying_

**Shut up kit, you should be thrilled. If guys can look at you like this then imagine how Sakura will be when we show her our new moves.**

_By our you mean yours correct?_ Gaara's voice was straining with barely controlled anger as he witnessed Shukaku bend his body in a way he never thought could bend.

**Ah so you'll allow me to fuck her?**

Gaara growled in warning and Shukaku mentally sent him a self-satisfied smirk,

**Don't worry kit, the routine is almost over and you'll be in control of your own body. But consider this a favor in need of payment in the future.**

_I knew you wanted something out of this._

**Of course, humiliating you is not enough.**

Gaara glared at the dark void he was in and sulked as he was subjected to witnessing his body being controlled by a demon and touched by other men. He shivered at the thought.

There was only one person who could touch him and that was his Sakura.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't go into much detail but two readers PMed me and asked if I could "tone this chapter down" and they gave me valid reasons so I complied but I warned them as will I, you, that this will continue as planned.**

**Also who do you think is next to test Gaara?**

**Neji**

**Kakashi**

**Hinata**

**Lee?**

**Hmm choices choices choices, there's other options I could go for as well.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Tea Party?

Sorry I've been MIA for a really long time but rest assured the next chapter should be coming up soon and I think you'll like this situation thoroughly. Hope it will be worth the wait so I'll give you guys a brief glimpse:

_A tea party? Gaara eyed the person before him, how the hell was this going to help him win Sakura back? Women were supposed to have tea parties, this is utterly ridiculous. He sent another glare in hopes of getting some kind of reaction but to his disappointment nothing happened._

_**Well kit **__sneered Shikaku __**this should be fun.**_

_Fuck you Gaara growled_

_**Kit, the only person I fuck is our Cherry Blossom..**_

**_Hope this helps some, thanks for being extremely patient!_**


End file.
